SamKurt Song Drabbles
by GiantTREXRawr
Summary: 5 Songs Meme Sam/Kurt 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays.


5 Songs Meme Sam/Kurt

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Sam/Kurt)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do five of these, then post them.

Beside You- Marianas Trench

Kurt was tired of everything. He was tired of the bullying, of the pushing and shoving. Of the slushies' and dumpster dives. He was just tired. And it seemed the only person who got him, who made it all go away. Sam, who was always there for him, to lean on, to cry on, to just hold him when he needed it. Sam did that for him, and that's why Kurt loved him. Sam made sure Kurt kept going, made sure that Kurt didn't break. Kurt trusted Sam with his life, and his heart. Sam kept him together. And at night, when Kurt couldn't sleep due to the nightmares, Sam was there. And even though they had only been dating for a short time, Kurt had hoped to god Sam would always be there.

Story of a Girl- Nine Days

Kurt had a beautiful smile. At least, he did when he actually smiled. But lately Kurt hadn't been smiling all that much. Kurt had been sad, and cold, and Sam hated it. He always had a sad look in his eyes. During Glee club, during class, and basically whenever he wasn't alone with Sam. Sam wanted Kurt to smile. Because when Kurt smiled, it made Sam smile, and Sam thought Kurt deserved to be happy. And Sometimes Kurt would hide himself away from everyone except Sam, and on those days, Sam`s main goal was to make Kurt smile.

You`re still the one- Shania twain

People always told them they`d never make it. They were high school lovers, that it wouldn't last. But they showed them. Even through the fights, and the prejudice and the hate, they were still together. They were still deeply in love. Still the only ones who knew each other better than they knew themselves. All through high school, people told them that they didn`t love each other. That they were too young to even know what love was. But they knew. Kurt knew Sam was the man he wanted to be with forever, the only man who could make him smile, cry, laugh. The man he wanted to start a family with, to grow old with. Sam Knew that Kurt was his soul mate. And as they kissed goodnight, 80 years old and still close as ever, Sam was glad they made it.

Mood swings- Relient K

Sam didn`t get Kurt. He didn`t get his mood swings, and honestly, at times like these, Sam could have sworn Kurt was truly a woman. One moment Kurt was fine, and the next he was spitting nails. And as much as Sam loved Kurt, he was tired of the drama. Sam always forgave Kurt when he had an episode, yelling over nothing. Sam constantly told Kurt he had mood swings worse than a pregnant woman. And sometimes Kurt would laugh. And sometimes he would avoid Sam for days. Once he even cried. And when Sam proposed to Kurt on their 5th anniversary, he proposed to Kurt with a mood ring. Honestly, he hoped it would give him some insight to how Kurt was feeling. It made his life easier, at least for a little while.

Ocean Avenue- Yellowcard

Kurt`s favorite memories were from when he was 16. Sleeping all day and staying up all night. Meeting Sam, going on dates with Sam. One time they walked and sat on the beach until dawn. And when Kurt got home, he was grounded for a week. There was a little diner on Cherry Street that Kurt and Sam would meet up on, and drink soda and coffee and just talk. Sometimes they talked about running away with each other and just starting over. Sometimes they would stay up all night on the phone with each other. And at the end of the summer before senior year, Sam moved away. And Kurt remembers crying, and Sam and him spent their last night, making love on the beach. And Kurt promised to never forget the best year of his life.


End file.
